


Samsteve art- 1930s AU

by Katharoses



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses
Summary: au where Sam was born in 1916 and Steve never got the serum and they become boyfriends and go dancing a lotinsp by a post byVantablacksteverogersand thanks to originalceenote for egging me on I want to draw like 5000 pictures of this au or maybe just of sam looking dapper af in suits. probably both.





	Samsteve art- 1930s AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/gifts).



on their way to a Harlem queer bar. 


End file.
